Most manually-operated log-splitting devices, whether mounted or hand-held, are designed for use by a single operator and require the use of a sledgehammer or some other impacting device similar in nature to effectuate a split in the log. Performance of this task is arduous and can be dangerous, the situation being made more so when the wedge becomes inextricably embedded in the log. Many improved methods have been developed to solve these problems the most successful notably being the development of more powerful mechanical log-splitting devices. These devices being mechanical in nature are clearly more complicated and therefore more costly as a result. Improvements in manual log splitters are many and varied but few have incorporated radical and composite alterations to the design of the splitting wedge itself nor have they addressed safety concerns inherent in the proper use of such a device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved manual log splitting device.